I Love You
by SwiftieOfDayDreams
Summary: A cute Valentine's Day fanfiction about Isabelle and Simon. Basically shows how Isabelle feels towards Simon and leads up to a happy little ending. Yes, I know Christmas just ended. But this has been floating around on my Google docs.


Isabelle

The rain fell lightly on the pavement, as she walk away from the restaurant that held their reservations. This was the third time she had gotten stood up by this guy. She acted like it didn't hurt her, but there was always someone who could see through her facade. This time though it wasn't Jace or Alec. It was Clary's mundane vampire friend. Simon. He had crossed her mind from time to time, but she didn't think much of it.

She was always wrapped up in wondering why everyone singled her out as a heart-breaker. True, she doesn't let them inasmuch as they do to her, because she knows what it is like to fall, and have your heart shattered. She doesn't hurt them on purpose, she is only teaching them a lesson. She tries very, very hard to suppress the feelings she has for lots of them, and pretends that she isn't hurt just as bad as they are when they end. Sometimes it works. Others, those are the days Isabelle throws herself into her workouts and keeps her mind busy, so it doesn't catch up to her heart. It destroys her, but she doesn't want anyone to know. It was hard enough being a only girl. She didn't need anything else for them to bag her on.

Simon, popped into her mind again, an image of him laughing at a joke someone told was burned to her memory. He was different. He saw right through her tough girl act. He saw the vulnerable side to her. The one she desperately tries to suppress. Isabelle doesn't understands how he does it. How can one foolish vamp-mundie break down years worth of walls in just a few short moments? She throws her head back and a sardonic laugh erupted from her mouth. The idea is so funny to Isabelle. Looking around she grins at the pavement, glad no one is around. The rain was just sprinkling now. The damp street lights gave the dark street a nostalgic glow. Isabelle felt like she had stepped into some old memory lane book.

It took a while for Isabelle to realize that there was someone else on the bench with her. She quickly jumped up, reaching for her whip, but the laughter coming from the man who was sitting next to her; well he was still sitting she was the one standing, stopped her. Isabelle recognized that laugh, in fact it was embodied into her brain. Simon. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now. What are you doing up so late?" Simon spoke to her, after getting control over his laughter and after she had sat back down next to him. "I could ask you the same thing." Isabelle responded coldly, she wanted him to understand that she didn't want to talk about it. But she was curious to why he was up, but then she remembered that he was a vampire. "Well, I normally am a sleep, but some days I am wide awake. Like tonight. What happened? Jace said you were on a date. I didn't expect you to be here." Simon asked her softly, waving his hands around, gesturing to the park they were at.

The first thing that registered in her mind was that he had asked about her. Not Clary, Alec and Magnus, but her, Isabelle Lightwood. She was at a lost for words for a moment, then filtered the rest of his words. Her icy exterior came up again, and she ducked her head slightly at a pathetic attempt to appear less upset, "He stood me up again. But it doesn't matter, we're through anyway. He was lame." She hurried on, hoping he caught the lie that she had really liked him, and was hurt by what he did. Simon, out of everyone she talked to, understood the best of what she was going through. The angels were on her side, Simon did catch her lie.

"It doesn't seem that way." He said trying to get a good look at her face, but she kept moving. He reached out his hand and caught her chin moving it to face him. So he could she the slow tears that made their way down her face. "To me it seems like he didn't know what he had. Isabelle, you are better than him. Don't let his mistakes be put on you. I.. I" Simon faltered. Isabelle tried to stop, but the tears kept coming, she smiled at Simon. As she pulled him into a hug she said, barely above a whisper, "Thank you. Thank you Simon."

It was a while before they broke apart. The bells from the Church a few blocks down the street clanged. It was midnight. Isabelle looked at Simon he was looking at the ground, his face was scrunched up, like he was thinking. Isabelle took her hand out of his and lifted his face to face her. "Simon, " She said quietly, "I know this is late, but will you be my Valentine?" Simon smiled at her. Isabelle leaned in and kissed him. For now, as long as she had Simon, everything was going to be okay. Because Isabelle fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.


End file.
